A fuel nozzle or fuel nozzle body for gas and oil operation is exposed to different temperatures, depending on the operating mode, for which reason measures for thermal compensation are necessary. One such measure is the attachment of a bellows compensator at a suitable location, but this is often impossible to implement for reasons of space and, even if it can be, it is relatively expensive.